Levatine
The Levatine (レヴァテイン, Revatein?, lit. Lævateinn) is a Long Sword-class Artifact Weapon available in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is forged from a Mythril Silver. Basic Description The Lost Age Being a Long Sword-class weapon, the Levatine can be equipped on warrior-style Adepts, namely Felix, Piers, Isaac, and Garet. Its buy value is 19700 coins and its sell value is 14550. The Levatine increases the wielder's base Attack rating by 173 points. Its Unleash effect is Radiant Fire, with the standard base activation rate of 35%, which is a physical attack with an additional 66 points of damage added, and then the resulting damage is either increased or decreased based on how the user's Mars power measures against the target's Mars resistance. In addition, the effect may ignore half of the target's Defense rating during the attack, which increases the damage done. Radiant Fire visually resembles the wielder’s attack explode into a series of circular fire patterns. Dark Dawn In Dark Dawn, the Levatine has the same statistics and is also forged from a Mythril Silver, but it now has two other Unleashes which it may randomly choose to execute when it is Unleashed. The first is Critical Move, a non-elemental attack which multiplies the damage dealt by 1.4, and the second is Centurion, a Jupiter-aligned attack that multiplies damage by 2.4 and has a chance to ignore half of the target's Defense rating. Radiant Fire remains the weapon's theme Unleash, but is improved by hitting each adjacent foe as well, so that it can hit up to 3 targets at once. It can only be equipped by Matthew and Tyrell. Analysis The Lost Age A Levatine is technically one of the game's best weapons because it is about equal to the Fire Brand, and the two are the strongest Mars-based weapons. While the Levatine will always do enhanced damage because of its Unleash's side effect, the Fire Brand is a pure-element weapon whose Unleash may put the target to Sleep, so if you have both weapons deciding between one over the other is a matter of personal taste. However, they are not the actual best weapons because weapons of other elements such as the Tisiphone Edge, Excalibur, and Masamune can outright multiply the damage they inflict with their Unleashes, so while the Levatine and Fire Brand are solid for a Mars Adept warrior like Garet to wield, it might be better for him to use one of the above three weapons for potentially much stronger damage. The Levatine is often compared to the Mythril Blade, the other weapon artifact that can be forged from a Mythril Silver, and the more-common-to-forge Mythril Blade has lower power levels and has an Unleash that is of the Mercury element and Seals the target's Psynergy. Many players would identify the Levatine as a better weapon, but to be fair that would only be the unshakable truth if it's a Venus or Mars Adept who is considering equipping one of the two weapons. The Mythril Blade is a strong, solid weapon for the Mercury Adept warrior Piers to equip just as the Levatine is a solid weapon for the Mars Adept warrior Garet. Dark Dawn Because of the changed Unleash system, many of the other top-tier weapons will need luck to get an attack with a damage multiplier at all, and they will often need to select their best Unleash out of four to match the power of Centurion. However, the Levatine only has three Unleashes, two of which have damage multipliers, and therefore it is more likely to select each of them. As a result, the Levatine will actually do higher damage on average than weapons that were more notable in previous games, such as the powerful Excalibur and Tisiphone Edge. Because Matthew will have the Sol Blade, he will not have much use for the Levatine, and the only other character capable of using Long Swords in Dark Dawn is Tyrell. However, the Levatine can be considered one of Tyrell's best weapons due of its advantages the over other top-tier weapons. With all of this combined, with how it can be forged from the common enough Mythril Silver, and therefore obtained much easier than those weapons, the Levatine should find itself onto any endgame party in Dark Dawn. Etymology Levatine, also called Laevateinn, is the sword of Surtur, the giant of fire in Norse lore who is believed to be the one who will finish the destruction of the world at the end of the battle of Ragnarok. Category:Artifacts Category:Items forged from materials Category:Mars-based Unleash effects Category:Non-elemental Unleash effects Category:Jupiter-based Unleash effects Category:Defense-ignoring attacks Category:Weapons with three Unleashes